The Phantom of the Twenty Sided Dice
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: It's The Phantom of the Opera in Dungeons and Dragons. When an elf began to hear a voice, is it her angel? Or is it a drow with a skin condition that tricked her? When she betrays him consequences come from her angel.
1. Erik

A/N: So, does anyone play Dungeons and Dragons and loves The Phantom of the Opera?

Creek, Creek!

I heard crickets, oh well I will define DnD terms for those who do not know. But I am not doing weapons, because I know very little about them.

Rokugan- An area in Dungeons and Dragons that is based on Asia, very Asian like.

Ex-Samurai-If a Samurai goes against being lawful they are not samurai anymore.

Halfling- Short little creatures much like Hobbits.

Drow- Dark Elves, they as mostly evil creatures that live under ground, which is called the underdark.

Gypsy Rouges- A very charismatic rogue.

Copper Pieces: The equivalent to cents.

**_The Phantom of the Twenty Sided Dice_**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Erik**_

The Phantom of the Opera, he was the bringer of many disasters. Yet, it all started with a normal adventure in Faerun, or after an adventure to be precise.

It was a group of three party members that began the story. One was a male human Rokugan Ex-Samurai, who was now a fighter, traveled all the way to Faerun. With a katana and a wakizashi on his side and he fights very well. In Rokugan humans had clans, he use to be a member of the Crane Clan. The party members just called him The Rokugan. He was quite used to that nickname.

Another was a young woman, a Halfling bard. Antionette was her name, but she was less then the typical halfling. She took her job seriously. She danced and sang to inspire her companions to fight. But she could also heal her companions and fight with her rapier.

Jules, who was a halfling and a very skillful rogue since he could pick locks; disable traps and many more things. Charisma wasn't his main stat. That would be dexterity and wisdom and with his crossbow he could hit any target.

The three got out of an abandon church as they looked for treasure and gold. They did find some and were ready to get some new weapons, magic items and things like that. They were at the city of Waterdeep which was where the church was located.

Jules separated from the group right away. With his knowledge of many cities he knew where places were. He went straight to a magic item's shop.

Antionette and The Rokugan were left alone. Without the streetwise of Jules, they did not know where to go, or even when they will meet their companion again. They just walked around the city. But that was when they found it, something that would make them change the world, probably not for the better: It was a group of gypsy rogues, mostly drow. It caught both of the heroes' attention.

They saw some performances, dropped some Copper Pieces. But they heard of something called Cyric's Child. The Rokugan looked at Antionette for her bardic knowledge. She said that he was an evil deity of destruction and lies. Also to be known as the dark sun.

This interested them both so they walked up to the performance and saw a cage with a boy in it. He had a bag over his head. Nothing too special, it was a potatoes bag really.

There were quite a lot of people watching, it was nothing too interesting, "Let's go find Jules," said The Rokugan.

Antionette nodded her head they were about to turn to find their party member. But a drow rogue came in with a whip. He took the bag off of the boy's face. The boy was a drow elf with half of his face in an extremely nasty skin condition. But the sight wasn't the only thing, the rogue began to beat him and everyone except for Antionette and The Rokugan began to laugh. But it wasn't humor to them. Out of her own anger Antionette drew her rapier, opened the door and attacked the rogue right on the gut. She was close on getting a critical injury, but it just didn't hit that hard.

But the rogue drew another whip and slashed one right at her. She jumped out of the way on the first but the second hit her on the arm. The sleeve cut open and there was a slight scrape on her arm. But it hurt so much, these can't be normal whips.

The boy with the skin condition was still in pain, but he took some fleece from his pocket and waved his hand. An orc appeared, and both Antionette and the Rouge scream. The orc thrust his ax at them. The rogue ran out of the cage. But The Rokugan blocked the cage with his katana.

Antionette didn't get hit by the orc, but neither did the orc make any sound when he hit her. She looked at the boy. It must have been an illusion spell, he just smiled nervously. She saw the Rogue who was facing back of her and on the other side was her companion. She then hit his back with her weapon.

It was The Rokugan's turn; he slashed his katana at the Rogue. It put the pervious injury on his stomach even worse. He crouched down in pain. "Let's not kill him," said Antionette.

But the boy disagreed; he grabbed some rope and knotted it in a way that looked like a lasso. The Rogue got up, but with a surprise. It went over his head and tightened on his throat. It got tighter and tighter, until he could breathe no more. The Rokugan and Antionette both looked at the boy. But the boy put the bag over his head and walked out of the cage. The audience was already gone, probably of fear. The two began to leave but the boy stood still.

"You can come with us," said the Rokugan.

Antionette looked up at him, "But what would Jules think?"

The Rokugan put his sword back to his waist, "the boy has talent, he could cast illusions and he needs experience."

So Antionette let The Rokugan let the boy come with. The Rokugan asked a question, "What is your name?"

"Umm…" The boy looked down, "me really don't have name."

A voice came from behind that suggested a name, "how about Erik?" It was Jules; he had a bag on his back filled with magic items. "So why is this boy with you?"

"Well," said the Rokugan, "We saw him with a group of gypsy rogues."

"We rescued him from them," Antionette explained, "one of them was beating him with this strange whip that hurts more then a regular one. But during the battle he cast an illusion spell. So after the battle The Rokugan let him come with us."

Reni was surprised, "So he's a sorcerer?"

"Read books I have," said the now named Erik.

"So you are a wizard," Antionette guessed, "you seem to have good skill."

"Erik gain many skill from gypsy," he referred.

That was when Antionette realized about his speech. He was already talking in the third person, even when he had just gotten the name. It just seemed strange, but she decided not to ask.

* * *

Over the years each of the four improved on their skills. With the money saved, Erik bought material and workers to build an Opera House that he designed. After the Opera house was built he was not seen again by any of his party members. 

Ever since the Opera House was built Antionette, who is now married to Jules, taught ballet at the Opera house. Jules managed the Opera House for a very short time. But with his lack of intelligent he quickly gave up the job and gave it to someone else. The Rokugan still adventured but when he wasn't he always stayed at the Opera house.

* * *

It was five years and business was doing well. But it wasn't until the manager received a letter that requested money. It was sighed, 'OG,' the manager didn't give the money at first, but that was when the whole stage had the image of fire all over it. It scared alot of people, but soon found out that it was an illusion. It seemed to be a bit of a warning. So the manager gave money to this Opera Ghost. 

Also, Antionette and The Rokugan began to hear Erik's voice through the walls. They knew right away that it was him. He showed them his lair under the Opera House and the many ways to get there. Antionette interacted with him once in a while, becasue she was so busy they didn't interact often. But The Rokugan talked to him much more. But they were unaware of his plans.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: The next chapter will be about Christine. In this fanfiction she will be a high elf bard, which is a regular elf that has singing powers.


	2. Christine

A/N: Yep, this is all about Christine, next chapter will be about Raoul then I will start the story. I know how much many people hate Raoul. But this is necessary for the story. Also, I like Raoul; he's a pretty cool guy.

Okay, more terms to come, but this is only one this time:

High Elf- An elf with dark hair and green eyes. Elves do not sleep for eight hours like most creatures, but meditates for four hours.

_**The Phantom of the Twenty Sided Dice**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Christine**_

"I have seriously heard a voice, he was calling my name," a very young high elf said to a halfing that was bout 2 feet tall, but growing. Christine Daae was the high elf who was training to be a ballerina. She had long curly brown hair and green eyes. She was 105 years old, which was young for an elf. The Halfing, Meg, was the daughter of Antionette and Jules. Only 13 years of age, which was younger then it seemed for a halfing.

Christine had a recent death in her life, which was of her father. She prayed for him every night. But one night she heard a voice calling her name. She also heard singing from the voice while she meditated. It made her remember when her father said that an angel of music will be sent by him. Or it could be her father. She never asked the voice anything for years.

* * *

Christine sang her whole life, it was just something she does while her father played violin. They lived in an elven village at the middle of a forest. Her father gave her voice lessons, which improved her already good singing voice.

But horror hit when her father had a disease. Clerics couldn't cure diseases, they could only cure wounds. There were no paladins in the village that could cure diseases. They just had to let him die. Christine cried every day with the thought of her father's death. But he told her that once he died that he will send an Angel of Music. He also gave her some Gold pieces and told her to find a job at the Waterdeep Opera House. After his death Christine did as she was told.

With the help of two elf adventurers from the village she got to the city and the Opera House. She walked to the office and asked for a job. She was told that she had to audition, and she agreed. She did wonderfully at the audition. But someone saw her during the audition.

So now she had a job at the Opera House. She befriended the daughter of the dance teacher, whose name was Meg. She missed her father and prayed for him every night. But as said before, she heard a voice. Could it be her Angel of Music?

* * *

Erik lived under the opera house for years. He had seen many talented singers, dancers and actors. But when he saw Christine audition he knew that she would make the perfect singer for the new opera he was composing. She was young, but she will grow, yes, and he will teach her. He felt like he was more of a genius then he already was.

Every night Christine prayed for her father, and every night she heard a voice call to her. But one night when she was 110 she finally asked, "Are you my Angel of Music?"

Erik actually knew of the Angel of Music, a long time ago him and the party that rescued him went to an elven village. A man told the party stories, and one was of the Angel of Music. Every artist had one, but most do not meet them at all. The most were not very good artists. Erik did not believe in such a tale, but this child seemed to. So he said, "Yes, I am your Angel of Music."

Christine's eyes glimmered, to human standards she would be 15 years old. But she still had the hope of her father to bring her angel.

Erik knew that his plan would work, he finally asked, "would you like voice lessons from I?"

Christine nodded her head rapidly, "Yes, I would."

So each night Christine sat in the boarding room with no one but the angle, as he used his violin for the lessons. Also when she meditated he sang, he had a beautiful singing voice. She was glad to have her angel around, but not for long.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Yea…I really do not know what to say. Pretty short chapter I may say myself, Erik just had more to write about then Christine. But review, I know that most readers would not understand it, but I am trying not use as many terms as possible.


	3. Raoul

A/N: Okay, more terms to define!

Aasimar-A person born with some celestial blood.

Paladin-A class that is a defeater of evil…and that everyone seems hates….like Raoul!

_**The Phantom of the Twenty Sided Dice**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Raoul**_

An aasimar was a creature who's blood line traces to celestial. Both Raoul and Louise were aasimars. Their mother was half celestial and their father was a human. The father was an aristocrat, extremely wealthy. After the death of their mother and father Louise inherited the fortune. He looked after his little brother and two sisters. One day they decided to have a vacation.

They had a vacation in a summer house near by a lake and a forest. What Raoul and Louise loved to do was to take a walk in the forest. They enjoyed nature a lot, especially in a summer day. That was one day when they were walking in the forest when they found an elven village and an elven girl passed by. Louise didn't want to be wrong with identifying the kind of village, so he decided to ask, "Excuse me, but is this an elven village?"

The very friendly girl looked at them both, "why yes, would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes, that would be nice," said Louise.

The girl giggled, "My name is Christine Daae, what's yours?"

"My name is Louise de Chagny" Louise said, then pointed to Raoul, "and this is my little brother Raoul."

Raoul waved as be blushed, "hi."

Christine showed them around the village, she made a final stop at her house. She opened the door and ran to an elven man who was practicing the violin. "This is my father, he plays violin."

"Oh, hello," her father greeted, "who are your friends?"

Christine smiled and pointed to Raoul, "this is Raoul," and pointed to Louise, "and this is Louise."

"Greetings," said Christine's father.

"They would like to listen to some of your music," Christine requested.

Christine's father took out some sheet music and flipped through some songs. He selected one and played the song. Neither of the boys knew the song but they liked how it sounded. But they were very surprised when Christine began to sing.

Raoul was amazed by this girl, he found her cute, but she could sing also? This girl was awesome to Raoul's opinion. After the musical piece the two aasimars clapped and the two elves bowed.

"You were wonderful Christine and Mr. Daae," said Raoul.

Louise smiled, "yes, very wonderful, it was nice of you to tour the village, it was quite the experience."

Louise and Mr. Daae shook hands, Lousie brought up a question, "would you like to eat dinner with us and our two sisters?"

Mr. Daae nodded his head, "Okay, do you want me to bring my violin?"

But Christine already packed the violin into his case and gave it to him. She smiled, "I bet that Louise won't mind."

* * *

The Daaes went to the De Chagnys' summer house where the sister made dinner.

After dinner Mr. Daae and Christine played some music. They even taught some songs to the De Changys. Christine's father also told stories. But the most fascinating one was about Angels of Music. They were the angels of artists. Every artist has one, but only the great ones get to see their angel. But most see them at an old age. Christine was drawn into that story the most. She also seemed to talk a lot about it throughout the visit of the De Chagny's

But it was that one day when they family had to leave. Raoul was very sad that he had to be away from Christine. After he packed he walked over to Christine's house. He knocked on the door. Christine answered the door, and right away he kissed her on the cheek.

Christine blushed, "Why did you…."

But the next thing she knew Raoul was gone. Christine ran to Raoul's summer house but she ran too slowly because when she got there he was gone.

They went back a year later but they haven't found either Daae, they were told that Christine's father died and Christine left the village. Raoul had never told his love for Christine. But at least he communicated it.

* * *

When Raoul grew he trained to become a paladin. He had a never ending quest to defeat evil. But at the age of 21 he stopped his never ending quest and lived with his brother who lived in the city of Waterdeep and had often watched opera. Louise had gotten into many types of art. But never did art himself, but he just deeply respected it.

It was one day at the Opera House when Louise had gotten tickets for a show. That was when he saw the leading female. She looked just like Christine, she sounded just like Christine. He turned to his brother right away to ask, "Is that the girl we met at the elven village so many years ago?"

Louise nodded his head, "If you want to see her after the show the dressing room is near by." But Raoul was already gone. He ran as fast as he could, but it was before the show was over when he made it. So he leaned on the door until she came with an old halfing woman. Raoul smiled and said, "You did very well."

Christine's eyes grew wide, "Raoul? Is that seriously you?"

Raoul nodded his head, "Yes."

Christine opened her dressing room which was filled with flowers. The halfing picked up a rose with a black ribbon tied around it and said, "He is very proud of you."

Raoul walked into the room, "who's 'he?'"

Christine kneeled down to take the flower from the halfing woman. She looked at the rose, "I guess it's from my Angel of Music."

One of the stories that Christine's father had told was of the Angel of Music. Raoul was very aware of the story. But he didn't believe it he chuckled because of it and changed the subject. "Would you like you go out for dinner?"

Christine shook her head, "no, My Angel of Music is very strict I can't."

Raoul chuckled again, "I will come back in five minuets."

But when Raoul came back the door was locked, he heard a masculine voice behind the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. So he banged on it rapidly, "Who's in there!"

Raoul continued knocking on the door until he felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked back to see his brother. "Are you ready?"

Raoul sighed, "Yes, I am." He left with his brother. Without Christine, some aasimar he is!

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: So, next chapter will finally start the story; grown up Erik will be also in the next chapter.


End file.
